


silver tongue, swift paws

by iidiiot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Potentially triggering, mentioned hbomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iidiiot/pseuds/iidiiot
Summary: wilbur had a way with words, fundy knew that much. he knew how to talk his way into or out of whatever he wanted. fundy just never expected it to go this far or be this completely and utterly fucked up.(please proceed with caution, as some of the content of this fic could potentially be triggering to some).
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 26
Kudos: 264
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	silver tongue, swift paws

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to preface this with saying that, in this fic, wilbur is not a good person. he is an awful, manipulative person and he is the main and only real villain in this fic-- it is very, very prevalent. schlatt is also a 'good guy' in this fic. if you don't want to or uncomfortable reading that, then i recommend turning away now.  
> if you do proceed, please, please proceed with caution. there are several things in this fic that could be triggering, including death (though non-permanent), threats, and a lot of severe mental and emotional manipulation. if this could trigger you, i would recommend turning away as well.
> 
> this is based heavily on the events of the dreamsmp, with many, many alterations. characters may seem ooc, and i apologize in advance if so. this is also an au in which fundy is a familiar. familiar's are higher powered beings that take on animal forms-- when summoned, they protect and assist their summoner. more will be explained within the fic. i'll gladly answer any questions left too!

the process of binding yourself to someone is painful. fundy has undergone it once with wilbur, swearing his divine protection and service to the man. he had leapt at the chance despite being told he was too young and inexperienced. he figured that was what made him perfect for the job-- wilbur was also young and inexperienced.

he was wrong. though wilbur paid him mind at first, he was always treated less like the higher being that was and more like a pet. his animalistic shape didn't help, but he could still speak. he could do his job; he could still do the thing he, as a being, was devoted to. he found that wilbur hardly seemed to need him after awhile, was always brushing him off in favor of doing as he pleased.

he knew the process of binding was painful. he never knew just how agonizing the process of unbinding was until he was put through it. wilbur was the general of an army, the leader of a small rebel faction. when they managed to garner attention and fight back hard enough to gain their independence, they decided an election would be held to determine who would lead the newly formed country.

when wilbur approached him, asking for his help to ensure he and his running mate, tommy, would win, fundy refused. perhaps it was petulant of him, petulant and childish, but wilbur had gone on ignoring him for too long. now that he needed something, he wanted fundy's help. he felt he was justified in refusing and found small amounts of pleasure in the shock on wilbur's face.

he still followed the man around, as was his duty, but he refused any requests given. who was wilbur to blow him off when he'd been the one to summon him, only to want him around again when he needed something? he bristled and hissed, snapped and growled, until wilbur stopped asking.

that should have been the first sign that their bond was fraying. he knew it was partially his fault, he knew that. but wilbur just..

fundy got to know the other presidential candidates well when he attended the meetings with wilbur. there was wilbur and tommy, of course. a pair named quackity and george. the strangest of all, however, was the solo runner, jschlatt. the man, though rather stoic and harsh during the debates and meetings, was startlingly kind outside of them.

as tension between him and wilbur grew, fundy found himself stationed outside of the meeting room. the man seemed colder than before, going so far as to completely ignore him and actually lock him out of the meetings. his ears twitched as the voices inside the room rose to a crescendo. a slam. then silence.

the door opened and wilbur stalked out, flanked by tommy. both looked downright pissed. quackity and george followed. fundy rose to trail them all but was stopped when wilbur snapped. he dropped back to his haunches instinctively, though his ears lowered and his lip curled.

"stay there, fundy. we're just on break for a few minutes. i won't be going far-- tommy and i need to discuss a few things in private," the summoner ground out.

the familiar only glowered, forced into submission until wilbur had left the vicinity. he stuttered out a breath when the pressure cleared, when he could breathe again properly.

"he's kind of a dick to you, eh?" the voice startled him and fundy leapt up, paws splaying when they remained in the air rather than touching ground again. he looked to his right-- only schlatt. he touched back down silently and huffed.

"don't scare me like that," he muttered.

"sorry about that. aren't you supposed to be his familiar? he doesn't seem to care about you a whole lot if that's the case." schlatt pointed out.

"he's an ass, that's for sure. summons me, makes me bind myself to him, then blows me off and treats me like a fucking dog he can order around rather than a familiar," fundy agreed.

"why stick with him, then? i'm sure there are better people out there who'd be happy to have you around," schlatt asks. this gives fundy pause. why does he stay with wilbur? he could just attempt to nullify their bond and be done with him. then he could find someone new-- someone better.

but then..

"i can't. as much as he pisses me off, i still.. i still want to protect him. i don't want to leave. i like the people here." fundy's admission has schlatt cocking his head to one side, a single knee drawn to his chest as he sinks into the floor beside fundy a little further.

"ahh, gotcha. gotcha." he looks like he wants to continue, but wilbur and tommy make their return with the other candidates close behind.

"what are you doing with fundy, schlatt?" wilbur accuses, voice low.

"just talkin', that's all. he seemed lonely, figured i'd give him someone to chat with." it's honest and truthful, but wilbur still seems doubtful.

"trying to turn him against wilbur, huh?" tommy snaps.

fundy bristles but schlatt only hums out a sigh and uses his back to the door to stand. "we should get back to the debate." his eyes dart to fundy and he adds, "maybe i'll see you later, fundy. it was a nice chat we had."

they all file back in and the shouting match resumes. it lasts too long for his liking, but he can't do anything more than pace the wide hallway and wait. he can't go far enough to do anything interesting anyway-- not with wilbur's orders to stay there holding him in place.

when they finally dismiss, it's dark out. schlatt disappears down the stairs first, long gone by the time quackity and george leave next. a few long minutes pass before wilbur and tommy exit. he wishes schlatt would've stayed to talk with him, if only for a minute. he was one of the only ones he saw frequently enough that didn't treat him like he was invisible.

he didn't put up a fight when wilbur asked him to lead them home, merely snagging a lantern and slinking along ahead of them. wilbur graces him with a dismissal once they get there, freeing him to do as he pleases until morning. fundy leaves the moment they're shut in their rooms. he likes to wander the streets without it being because wilbur is a few feet ahead or because wilbur told him to go fetch this or that.

he returns by morning, dutifully, and the cycle repeats. there are more meetings today and fundy expects to wait outside again. if only eret were trying to run-- he had a familiar named hbomb. at least that way he would have someone to talk to. he would even take dream's familiar, antfrost, at this point.

quackity and george are already waiting when they get there and wilbur doesn't order him to stay outside, though he does shut the door on him. fundy hisses when the large wooden monstrosity almost closes on his paws. schlatt arrives soon after, winking at fundy as he opens the door. he waits for it to close all the way, but it never does. schlatt left it cracked.

when he peers through, schlatt catches his eye and winks again. they're all already beginning to talk as fundy slips through the gap and darts under the table. none of them seem to notice him and he counts it as a win. he doesn't want to listen to them argue, not by any means, but schlatt seems to make it his goal to amuse fundy as much as possible. the fox is stifling his snorts after the fifth subtle joke, unable to stifle a few when tommy cracks and shouts about him not taking it seriously.

if fundy takes shelter under schlatt's end of the table rather than wilbur's, that's for him to know and wilbur to never find out. schlatt prods him gently with the toe of his dress shoe occasionally and fundy swats back with a paw every time.

the meeting is adjourning before he even realizes and when he darts out hurriedly to pretend he was outside the whole time, wilbur spots him. "fundy!" he snaps and the familiar's ears lower instinctively.

george and quackity start packing up even faster, seeming eager to avoid this conflict. schlatt doesn't move, even as wilbur stands. "i told you that you should wait outside. these are presidential meetings, there's no need for you to be here."

fundy is prepared to retort but schlatt beats him to it. "take it easy, man," he says, "it was my fault. i must've left the door open. he's your familiar anyways, does it matter if he hears? it's sort of his job to help you with this sorta shit, if you so command."

wilbur's expression drops briefly and he levels fundy with another vaguely disappointed look-- like he was actually the one in the wrong. "that's the thing! he almost never listens. if this were a one time thing--" quackity and george make their escape, scampering for the door.

(fundy wishes he could do the same).

wilbur continues, "i might've let it go! but he never listens to a word i tell him."

schlatt slams a hand on the table, harder than he needs to, as he stands. it rattles the entire, massive table, and he leaves. wilbur is grumbling as he and tommy leave too, forcing fundy to follow after with a tucked tail and ears pulled flat against his skull.

"fundy, you need to stop talkin' to schlatt. he might seem nice but he's a fuckin' asshole," tommy is saying, gesturing with his hands.

"but--" he begins to protest, but wilbur interrupts him,

"tommy's right. that man's nothing but trouble, i can tell. he's just trying to use you." fundy feels almost numb as wilbur's words fade to the back of his mind, even though the man is still speaking.

schlatt is just trying to use him? he finds that hard to believe. schlatt treated him far better than wilbur did. sure, the others were nice to him. tubbo, niki, eret. tommy used to be nice enough too. but schlatt? he was the only one who had ever gone out of his way to have a conversation.

"he's.. just trying to use me?" fundy echoes softly. wilbur perks slightly,

"see? you understand now. he's only trying to use you to get to me. to turn you against me for his own gain--"

"he's only trying to use me," fundy repeats, silencing the brunet. it's enough to have wilbur pausing as he walks, turning to face the familiar.

"well, yes--"

"actually, wilbur," fundy interrupts. the man suddenly seems uncomfortable under his unblinking gaze, shrinking into himself a little. the fox had always been told he had an off-putting stare. it seemed to be working in his favor, just this once. "i don't think that he is trying to use me. if anything.. i think you are."

tommy looked affronted on wilbur's behalf, but the man himself was silent. his hair shadowed his features and his arms hung limp at his sides. "how dare you talk to wilbur that way! he is your president and the one who summoned you--" tommy was ranting.

"he isn't my president!" fundy retorted. "i don't have to stick to your stupid human hierarchy! and yeah, he may have summoned me, but that means nothing when he--" wilbur snaps his fingers. fundy's voice cuts off abruptly as the force of the command crushes down on him, forcing the air from his lungs and nearly sending him stumbling.

"be quiet, fundy. come on. when we get back to the house, don't go anywhere. go no further than the yard. don't think i haven't noticed you sneaking off when i dismiss you." his voice is low and leaves no room for protest, even if fundy had the breath to respond.

he's slumped outside by the door when the sound of footsteps on the stone path catch his attention. he can't even find it in himself to move from his spot under the sheer force and anger behind wilbur's order weighing down on him. schlatt appears over the bushes and the man veers toward him, settling on the grass beside him.

"you okay out here?" schlatt asks. it sounds so sincere and fundy barely manages to stifle a whimper.

he draws in a long breath before he's able to speak, "yes. no. i don't know."

"did wilbur lock you out? this is the first time i've seen you out here before." the question had him freezing. did wilbur lock him out? he doubted it, but he didn't have the energy to check. he only shook his head.

"you don't look so good, fundy," schlatt's next statement in blunt-- so blunt that it startles a gasp out of him as the strength of wilbur's order crashes back down on him.

"yeah-- yeah." the familiar huffs. "wilbur is an asshole. stupid orders. stupid--"

"wilbur did this?" schlatt interrupts. "i don't really understand familiars, sorry. what did he do?"

"he's my summoner. most of them usually make requests or suggestions that the familiar can follow or grant if they want. wilbur is pissed at me though, so he's just been ordering me around. i have to follow those." fundy winces and shifts his shoulders, arched high as he crouches. "his last one was strong. he told me not to leave the yard. and because he's so angry, it's-- it's having an effect on me." 

schlatt frowns. the fox is glad wilbur hadn't just ordered him not to speak with schlatt. that in his frustration, he'd just issued it as more of a request. carefully, the half-goat lifts a hand and runs it down the familiar's back. fundy's eyes grow wide.

"oh, sorry. was that--"

"that was nice." fundy cuts in sharply, puffing out a breath. "uh. thanks, schlatt."

"no problem. i imagine you don't get much affection, so i think i can spare a few pets." the half-goat is smirking but it doesn't feel the same as the smirks from the meeting room. this feels genuine-- soft and warm. the hand travels down his back again and fundy exhales.

schlatt's hand comes up to rest on his head, right between his ears. normally, fundy would growl and grumble. but this felt nice. when wilbur did it, it felt patronizing. the only other people who'd done this were niki and.. and eret. then, it had only been quick-- a form of goodbye that lasted hardly a second as he trailed wilbur endlessly.

they sat like that for awhile, until schlatt moved to stand. "i wish i could stay longer, but i shouldn't. soot and the child could notice. i'd offer to let you come with, but you're trapped here until wilbur drops the order." the man's frown was slight but visible.

fundy shrugged. "it's fine. see you at the presidential meeting?" he offered.

"yeah, of course." schlatt paused just down the path, peering back at him through the dark. his eyes lit up in a sharp yellow without the backdrop of wilbur's porch lights. "hey-- and fundy? this is the last meeting before the election." then the man was off.

it was just a statement. a fact. then why did it feel so much like a promise?

wilbur actually let him into the meeting room this time, though he wasn't allowed to go more than a few feet from the summoner. he stationed himself dutifully at his and tommy's feet. fundy felt like a dog. a pet. he was so much more than that-- why couldn't wilbur see that?

regardless, he sat through the dull meeting. the last one before the election itself. it was little more than a shouting match that dwindled into silence eventually, when they ran out of things to shout about. "i think we should call the meeting here," quackity muttered.

"i agree." schlatt. "this was fun, gentlemen. may the best men win." he stood, smirk plastered on.

"is this all this is to you? a game? a bit of fuckin' fun--" tommy started. wilbur held up a hand.

"tommy, shush. may the best men win," he repeated, sending schlatt a critical look. then he spun on the heel-- the image of the general that he was once-- and led tommy out. "fundy, come along."

everyone in town showed up at the square the next week for the announcement. the votes had been counted and the results would be revealed live, in front of the crowd of people.

the familiar peered up at the men on the large stage. wilbur and tommy were the most likely choice. everyone in town knew them-- they were reliable. schlatt met his eyes and the half-goat's polite smirk only grew.

the proceedings were boring and fundy only tuned back in when tubbo took the stage to read the election results. his ears perked when the boy cleared his throat, opening the envelope. the fox had a good view of the moment george and quackity's expression twisted, their grins bordering on too wide.

"actually--" quackity piped up just before tubbo could speak, "george and i have made the decision to joint campaign with schlatt. please add our votes to his, would you?"

the gasp that rippled across the crowd was loud but fundy could only focus on the way tubbo's eyes widened and his brows furrowed. "a--ahm.." he cleared his throat. "if-- if that's the case.. i hereby announce the new president of l'manberg to be.. jschlatt."

there was another gasp and frantic murmurs, protests beginning to spill out from the crowd. wilbur stepped forward. "silence yourselves. there were no rules set in place against this. your.. your new president is jschlatt. congratulations." he dipped his head to the half-goat as he stepped back. the protests quieted.

both wilbur and tommy looked shocked, though they made a good attempt at hiding it. wilbur did, rather. tubbo scampered off the stage as schlatt took the podium.

as much as he wanted to listen in, he could only focus on the look wilbur was leveling him with. he knew it was aimed at him. he hadn't helped schlatt win-- quackity and george had. wilbur clearly didn't seem to think so, however, and tommy very much didn't, if the murderous look directed his way was anything to base it off of.

schlatt's voice rose in volume, causing fundy to tear his eyes away from his summoner. the half-goat was staring in wilbur and tommy's direction, expression wild.

"my first act as president is to revoke the citizenship of wilbur soot and tommyinnit!" he shouted. there were screams as swords and bows were drawn, closing in on the (now) exiled summoner and his right hand man. wilbur's head swiveled in his direction, visibly panicked. then his expression darkened and he grabbed tommy by the arm. they took off.

fundy went to follow. he had to. it was his duty. he took the first step, leapt off the chair he'd been given, and stumbled. numbness spread through his veins, ice cold and unforgiving. he gasped sharply, unable to do anything as wilbur and tommy were chased out. much of the crowd had dissipated in the chaos, and only a few remained. schlatt stood proudly on stage, smirk wide.

his legs gave out and he writhed, able to feel as wilbur hacked and tore at their bond. it was agonizing, like every ounce of pain he had ever felt converged at once for one last blow. someone screamed for him and then he was being pulled into someone's lap.

niki was above him, tears spilling down her cheeks. eret was stood at her shoulder as she petted frantically at his fur. "what's happening to him?" she asked, pleaded.

"wilbur, that son of a bitch. he severed their bond," eret cursed, peering down at him. hbomb watched on at his flank, horror evident on his face. "there's.. there's nothing we can do."

"yes, there is." the voice was familiar but startling. schlatt. he was pulled from niki's lap and schlatt met his eyes as he shook violently. "fundy, bind yourself to me. i want you to. you-- you need to."

eret was saying something, hurried and frantic, but fundy could only focus on schlatt. on getting the pain to stop. he reached out, searched desperately for the half-goat's mind. when he finally found it, he clung to it. he didn't know what else to do other than dig his claws in and not let go, and to hope the bond would solidify.

niki was still sobbing as the pain faded gradually from his body. he was cradled carefully in schlatt's lap and he couldn't help but gasp as the feeling rushed back all at once.

"it worked," eret stated bluntly. "it actually worked.."

fundy couldn't bring himself to move just yet, not when schlatt shifted him oh-so-gently into his arms. not when the new president held him while he struggled to get himself to function again. a hand brushed along his spine, soothing and warm, and fundy exhaled a sharp breath.

"thanks, schlatt," he breathed. the man only looked down at him, flashing another genuine smirk.

"don't worry about it. i figured wilbur would pull some shit like that. i was hoping you wouldn't reject me," schlatt spoke softly. "especially when i was the one who kicked him out in the first place."

"i'm glad you won," fundy murmured after a moment. "you, quackity, and george. wilbur and tommy probably would've run this place into the ground. they don't know how to run a country."

"neither do we," schlatt pointed out.

"just.. i feel like you have a better shot at actually making this place better than they ever did. wilbur tried his best, but he wasn't a good leader. tommy would never leave his side." he shifted in schlatt's arms, his range of motion coming back.

"well, i appreciate it. once you're feeling better, i've got a job for you, if you want it." schlatt's offer had him perking up.

"what is it?"

"how do you feel about expanding, fundy?" schlatt asked.

four hours and some odd minutes later found him perched on schlatt's shoulders, blowing the wall apart bit by bit with his magic. it was fun. freeing. wilbur had summoned him inside these walls. he almost never got to leave them. even if he could see eret, niki, and tubbo watching, even if he could feel their anger and sadness and disappointment. he didn't care.

schlatt was there for him when no one else was. schlatt treated him with the respect he deserved. he would be glad to help him tear it all down and start over again, if he so wished.

schlatt and quackity cheered as he reared back, sending another part of the wall crumbling. at least here, he could feel appreciated. wanted. needed, even. schlatt was no wilbur, but maybe that was a good thing.

he can tell niki and eret are pissed at him. tubbo seems.. scared? flexing his paws, fundy leaps to the table from the floor soundlessly. tubbo startles a little and fundy cocks his head to one side.

"what're you doing, tubbo?" he asks, watching the boy hurriedly gather the documents he'd been writing on. he frowns when tubbo shoots him a panicked look.

"what did i do?" fundy continues. he thought tubbo was a friend.

"oh-- ho, nothing! nothing at all! just some papers schlatt doesn't want anyone looking at--" tubbo stammers. the familiar's frown only grows.

"tubbo. you don't have to lie to me. i won't tell schlatt, i swear." tubbo sputters when he says this, still pointedly covering the papers.

"i'm not lying! these are serious--"

"tubbo." the brunet goes silent. "i've been in every meeting we've had. i almost never leave schlatt's side. unless he gives orders in his sleep, i would've heard. not to mention, he tells me everything." fundy seats himself carefully on the table, setting a paw on one of tubbo's clenched fists.

tubbo is quiet for awhile longer and fundy makes to retreat, when he speaks, "you.. you know.. you don't have to stay with schlatt, right? you could break the bond and come with me to pogtopia. i could take you. i'm sure wilbur would bond with you again.."

"what?" fundy blinks, baffled. "why would i-- wilbur wouldn't take me back. he's the one who broke our bond in the first place. why would i go back to him?"

"what?" tubbo echoes, gaping. "but tommy told me--"

"tubbo, wilbur broke our bond. i was going to leave with them but he abandoned me. schlatt saved my life." fundy explains. the teen looks confused, conflicted.

"but.. why?" tubbo murmurs, hands falling away from the papers. they're documents detailing plans, with a half-written letter to tommy resting on top.

"they think i helped schlatt win the election. that i used my power to help him rather than them." fundy hesitates. "really, i don't even think my powers are strong enough for that."

"but why did you destroy the walls? burn the flag? surely, you could have convinced schlatt not to.." tubbo fumbles.

"schlatt gave me a choice, tubbo. he told me i could help if i wanted. he let me decide. wilbur never gave me that option. he always demanded. maybe i regret tearing down the walls and burning the flag, but i was just so.. i was so excited just to be able to make the decision for myself. to be wanted." fundy rambles, falling quiet at the end.

"wilbur wanted you, fundy--" tubbo tries again.

"he didn't. wilbur wanted followers. he wanted power. and when i didn't give him that, he turned his back on me. even before that, when i tried to help, all he did was blow me off!" his fur bristled at the thought, rising to pace the short expanse of the table.

"fundy, i.." tubbo mumbles, peering down at his open palms.

"i won't tell schlatt that you're a spy. but just.. don't fuck this up for me, okay? please." he pleads.

"yeah.. okay. i'll.. i'll try. not to, i mean." tubbo trembles when he speaks and fundy shudders through a breath.

"i'm.. i'm sorry, tubbo. really, i mean it. i'll try to cover for you. i'll help you get out, get to wilbur and tommy, if i can. but i.. they can't try to take manberg back. if they overthrow schlatt, i.. i don't know what i'll do. this is my chance. i need this." he continues, leaping to the ground.

"i'm sorry too, fundy," the brunet mumbles in reply. "if.. if things don't work out with schlatt.." he hesitates, and fundy turns to face him. "if things with schlatt don't work out, you can bind yourself to me. i wouldn't mind." he flashes a shaky smile and fundy only nods.

"thanks, tubbo. it means a lot. but i think things will work out." he waits a moment longer before he leaves tubbo's personal office. schlatt was sleeping. fundy didn't need sleep, so he wandered the premises. kept constant, silent guard.

niki won't look at him anymore. he'd tried to explain himself to her, just as he had with tubbo, but she refuses to even acknowledge him. he knows it's quackity that let her out of prison after she got arrested. he knows she knows he knows. but she still won't even give him the time of day.

he understands why she's upset, but she was there when wilbur broke the bond. she held him while he nearly died. he wished she would at least hear him out.

eret, on the other hand, seeks him out to demand answers.

"what the hell was that, fundy?" he snaps when he finally manages to catch the familiar alone. fundy wonders if he'd subconsciously stuck to schlatt's side to avoid this, but decides he hadn't. he was just so used to sticking to wilbur's side, that he'd done the same with schlatt. that was all.

"what was what?" fundy asks, peering up at the king. hbomb isn't with him today, most likely back at his castle.

"you know what i'm talking about. why'd you burn niki's flag? and the walls? what was tearing them down about?" eret demands, hands flying out from his sides.

the fox stares for a moment longer. "i.."

"you what?" the man asks.

"i did it because schlatt asked me to, eret." he settles on finally.

"because he asked you to? so you could have said no. you could have--" he cuts the man off with a growl.

"no. i did it because he asked me to, eret. he asked me. he didn't tell me i had to, or demand i do it. he gave me the choice. and i chose to." fundy hisses.

eret seems startled, if a little shocked. "i.. what?"

"wilbur always made me do things. he hardly ever asked. if i didn't do it when he did ask, he only demanded after that! maybe i got a little swept up in the joy of finally being able to choose for once, instead of being forced to do things." he glowers, ears flattened.

"fundy, i.." eret stammers.

"i regret it, a little. i feel bad for ruining niki's work like that. for ruining yours. but i can't help but feel i made the right decision. we're leaving behind the reminders of wilbur's rule! isn't that a good thing? he abandoned me, eret. you watched it happen. he never cared about me. how can i be expected to want to be reminded of that? how can i be expected to want to follow him again, when schlatt was the one to save my life?" fundy asks.

eret frowns, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "you didn't have to help, fundy. you said he gave you the choice. he would have done it with or without your help."

this is enough to make fundy freeze. he hadn't.. he hadn't really thought of it like that. "maybe i didn't. but.. i owe schlatt that much, at least. he saved my life. i would have died if he hadn't let me bind to him. wilbur destroyed our bond. if he'd just told me to break it, or-- or-- but he didn't! he fucked it up so badly that it nearly killed me in the process." he shudders. "i owed schlatt that much. and i am sorry about destroying the walls and the flag. but it's for the best."

"is it, though?" eret doesn't give him time to respond, just turns away and leaves. fundy doesn't chase after him. he seeks out schlatt, revels in the praise he earns and the attention he's paid. he tries to push the encounter to the back of his mind.

if they still thought he should go back to wilbur, even after seeing what they did.. maybe they never cared for him either. niki and eret.. tubbo was fine, for the moment. he would need to be careful. he could turn on him at any moment, but he seemed to understand where fundy was coming from.

schlatt rests a hand on his head, right between his ears. it startles him out of his watch, perched on one of the high walls of the capitol building. the half-goat chuckles.

"do you mind going to help tubbo? i think he's having some trouble and quackity and i have some things to talk about." he requests.

"sure thing, sir. call if you need me," fundy replies. then he's off, darting up to tubbo's office.

tubbo fumbles when the door creaks open, trying to cover papers. when he spots fundy, he exhales and releases his hold on them. "fundy.. it's just you."

"just me," he confirms, leaping up onto the table to inspect the papers he's huddled over this time.

"you know.." tubbo starts after a few moments, "i talked to wilbur. about you."

fundy pauses, eyes narrowed.

"i told him what you told me. and i told him what happened with you, when he broke the bond. i saw it all, but i didn't know wilbur had done it. he was long gone by then, so i told him and.. he said he was sorry. he never.. he never wanted to hurt you. he was just upset." tubbo tells him. 

fundy freezes, so tubbo continues, "i asked him about him thinking you helped schlatt win and he said he did at first, but realized it was stupid to think that. he wanted to come back for you but he couldn't. he still can't. it's too dangerous for him or tommy to come back. i'm sure, if you wanted, that i could sneak you out--"

"tubbo, no. i'm.. i'm sorry, but no. i'm not leaving. not now, not anytime soon. even if wilbur really does feel bad, i can't.. i can't forgive him just like that. i can't bind myself to him again. i can't trust him like that." fundy hesitates. "i'm not sure i could bind myself to him again, even if i wanted to. he destroyed our last bond. i don't think i could fix it."

tubbo frowns and rests his head on the table, fingers curling. "was it.. was it really that bad? i mean, i looked bad from up on the stage but.."

"gosh, tubbo, it was awful. it was agony. i couldn't.. i could barely breath. i couldn't move on my own. it really felt like i was dying." fundy breathes.

"can i hug you?" tubbo asks suddenly.

it makes the fox blink, but he relents. "i don't see why not."

the teen practically lunges across the table, throwing his arms around fundy and drawing him in toward his chest. fundy wriggles a little before settling, letting tubbo sniffle into his fur. "i don't know what to do, fundy. i can't abandon tommy and wilbur, but nothing i say will convince them not to attack manberg. what do i do?"

fundy hesitates. "i don't know. they'll.. they'll only listen to you and niki. i doubt they'd even listen to eret. i would ask niki to try, but she won't even talk to me."

tubbo's fingers slide through his fur and fundy lets him. he's trying to soothe himself. he's only a kid, anyway. this is the least fundy can do for him. "i could.. maybe you could try talking to them. schlatt lets you leave if you want, right? i could take you over there and--"

"they won't listen to me though, tubbo. i really don't think they will. wait.. do they know who i bound myself to? that it was schlatt?" fundy stammers, plan forming already.

"no. i never told them. i don't think niki or eret did either. they just know you've bound yourself to someone new." tubbo lifts his face out of the familiar's now damp fur. he seems to be catching on too.

"so.. if we said i'd bound myself to you and went over there, maybe they would listen to me. we could just say.. schlatt's been keeping a close eye on me, to make sure neither of us tried anything," he suggested, voice low.

tubbo nodded hesitantly. "but what will you tell them?"

"i'll try to convince them to just let it go. maybe.." his paws flex anxiously. "maybe i could talk to schlatt. see if he'll let tommy and wilbur back into manberg."

"do you think he'd agree to that?" the brunet asks softly.

"if we can talk wilbur and tommy out of trying to take back manberg first, sure. schlatt isn't unreasonable. and if tommy and wilbur aren't planning to overthrow him, i don't see why he wouldn't let them have citizenship back." fundy tells him. he knows schlatt. and, as much as he couldn't find it in himself to trust wilbur as a summoner again, he knew wilbur. neither were completely unreasonable. and tommy was totally loyal to the older brunet. if wilbur agreed, surely tommy would too.

tubbo smiled and fundy flashed his teeth-- as close as he could get to a smile. they had a plan. he just had to find the time to sneak out with tubbo to visit wilbur and tommy, and guarantee their cooperation before he approached schlatt. he couldn't let tubbo help with that one, in the case that he ended up outing himself as a spy and schlatt exiled him too (he didn't think he would but he didn't want to chance it).

he found the opportunity a few days later. schlatt was busy looking over some plans with quackity-- too busy to go after him if he stayed out a little late. he popped into the office, startling quackity when he leapt onto the table. "hey, mr. president. mr. vice president." he dipped his head. "tubbo and i are heading out. he asked me for some help finding something at the shops in dream's territory," he informed.

schlatt hummed and nodded, flashing him a small smile. "sure. make sure to keep the kid safe. i worry about him, sometimes." he went back to working, twirling a pen between his fingers.

that went well. he nodded once more to quackity, who still watched him, then leapt down and bounded out. he found tubbo outside the capitol building, trotting along beside him when the brunet led him into the trees. the trip was almost uncomfortably quiet, until tubbo alerted him they were only a few minutes out.

"remember. i bound myself to you after wilbur broke our bond." fundy reminded.

tubbo hesitated, "are you sure it's smart to lie to them? they'll find out you're actually bound to schlatt eventually."

the fox frowned, fur fluffing up. "we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. for now, i'm your familiar. they won't hear me out otherwise." the boy nodded, still fidgeting awkwardly. they stopped in front of a cave entrance and tubbo stooped to pick him up.

"the ravine paths are a little narrow. it'll be easier if i carry you down there. i don't want you to fall," he explained. shifting, fundy relented.

the ravine that had been converted into pogtopia was surprisingly homely. he peered up at lanterns hung from the tall ceiling as tubbo carried him across a bridge and down some stairs. "wilbur, tommy! it's me, tubbo," the brunet called out as they grew close to the bottom.

"tubbo!" tommy called back, ducking out from a hole on the wall. " what have you got there?"

fundy's head popped up, ears twitching. "what's up, tommy?"

"fundy." the blond greeted. it wasn't cold but it was awkward.

wilbur shuffled out from a different hole in the wall, freezing the moment he spotted the fox bundled carefully in the brunet's arm. as they descended the last stair, fundy squirmed free. he hit the ground silently, practically ghosting his way around tubbo's feet.

"we.. weren't expecting to see you. tubbo said schlatt was keeping you close." wilbur stammered.

"he was. after you.." he hesitated for a moment, locking eyes with the man. wilbur winced, averting his eyes. "after you so kindly broke our bond and left me there, tubbo let me bind myself to him to save my life." maybe he was rubbing salt in the wound, but he felt wilbur deserved it, just a little. "schlatt's been keeping an eye on me, but he's been letting me accompany tubbo more and more often without supervision."

"i'm glad you were able to get away," wilbur says, finally meeting his eyes again. "you can stay here, if you want. you're welcome here. this is a safe place, away from that tyrant--"

"about that," tubbo cuts in, giving a nervous laugh when both tommy and wilbur look right at him.

"wilbur, schlatt isn't that bad. he's been keeping an eye on me, sure, but he's nice to me. he gave tubbo an important job in his cabinet. he works with quackity on everything and he's willing to compromise." fundy's tone dips toward something pleading toward the end, even when wilbur stares down at him.

"you could come back to manberg. you and tommy. i'm sure schlatt would let you, if you asked. but please. you can't destroy it. you can't overthrow him--" he continues.

"why should we listen to you? how do we know you haven't blackmailed tubbo into taking you here and, if we refuse, you'll just tell schlatt where our base is?" tommy accuses. wilbur says nothing.

tubbo stammers, waving his hands wildly. "fundy didn't make me do anything! i wanted to bring him here. really.." he looks to his shoes, then back up, "schlatt is a good leader. he's done good for the country. fundy has known about me being a spy since i started, practically, and he hasn't said anything."

"we could just have tubbo order him not to tell schlatt about our location," wilbur ponders aloud. tubbo winces and fundy freezes at the thought, teeth baring unconsciously.

wilbur blinks slowly at that, and tommy looks a little taken aback. "how can you be sure he'll let us back in?" the brunet questions instead.

"if i ask him to, he'll listen." fundy panics briefly and backtrack, "tubbo and i can approach quackity, and then schlatt. he'll listen to all three of us. he isn't unreasonable."

"he fuckin' kicked us out in the first place, though," tommy snaps.

surprisingly, it's tubbo who speaks up. "the first thing you did was start making plans to overthrow him. maybe.. maybe he had a reason to worry about you two staying in manberg."

"tubbo, man.." tommy says softly, looking a little hurt.

wilbur, however, looks contemplative. fundy watches him, shifting closer to tubbo's feet instinctively. the teen glances down, then crouches to pick him up again. he almost grumbles about it, but tubbo's fingers curl into his fur again, so he says nothing. he's okay with looking less serious in front of wilbur and tommy if it lends tubbo some sense of comfort. he could tell the brunet was doubtful-- questioning. not of just manberg, but also of pogtopia. it was understandable.

"if you can convince schlatt to let us in, even for just a day, we'll come look around. see what he's done for the place. if we like the look of it, maybe we'll consider coming back." wilbur settles on. tommy looks ready to protest, but the older holds up a hand and he goes quiet.

"i would like to see you give him the order to stay silent about pogtopia here, though." wilbur cocks his head to one side, eyebrow lifting when fundy barely manages to stifle a growl.

"f-- fundy. i.. i order you not to tell schlatt about pogtopia's location." tubbo fumbles over, clutching the fox tighter to his chest.

wilbur is watching him like a hawk and it takes everything in him not to struggle, to flinch away from the order, even if he doesn't actually have to listen to it. "sure thing," he breathes instead, resting his chin over tubbo's crooked elbow.

"that wasn't so hard," wilbur near purrs, striding forward. he ruffles tubbo's hair, then shifts his hand to drop it to fundy's head, right between his ears. the familiar actually does jerk away and wilbur only sighs, retreating back into the wall of the ravine.

tommy watches them for a moment longer, looking entirely too small for the height he had. "i'll see you later, tubbo," he murmurs finally, ducking back into the wall too.

tubbo ascends the stairs again and crosses the bridge. the moment they're a safe distance from the cave entrance, tubbo sinks to his knees. fundy doesn't move from his lap, even when he releases his grip on him. "i'm sorry, fundy. i know how much you hate being ordered around.."

"it's fine, tubbo," the fox dismisses softly. "we should get back. we've been gone awhile, and we still need to stop in at the shops in dream's territory to find something to bring back so schlatt doesn't get suspicious."

he doesn't protest when tubbo rises with him tucked in his arms once more, only lays quietly until the teen seems okay. then he chatters idly. normally he would prefer to perch on a shoulder, but tubbo is a tad too small for him to fit comfortably. they stop into the first shop they see along the road and find some book about potion ingredients. they dub it good enough and head back for the capitol building together.

fundy exhales when tubbo shuts the door to his quarters, slinking down the hall toward schlatt's office. when he slips inside, quackity is gone but schlatt is still seated at the table. his feet are kicked up on the table, chair tipped back casually. fundy leaps up onto the table and the half-goat drops back to all four chair legs, feet sliding back to the floor.

"welcome back. tubbo end up finding that thing he was looking for?" he asks.

"yeah. it was some book about potion ingredients. stuff i didn't understand anyway," he informs, settling on the table. schlatt only hums. it's quiet for a while.

"hey schlatt?" fundy murmurs. this could be risky, but he's willing to try it. schlatt wouldn't do anything to him. "why'd you kick out tommy and wilbur?"

the half-goat blinks, tipping his head back against the back of the chair. "well, i was pissed. i saw how they treated you, and how they treated tubbo. you two did so much for them and they still acted like you weren't good enough," he says, words soft and thoughtful. his voice comes out a little rough as he leans forward to look back at fundy.

"it was.. a rash decision, made on the spot. i'd been talking on the side with quackity and george for months about this. we would give them the false sense of victory, let everyone think they'd won. then quackity would announce our partnership and we would take over, make things better. i didn't plan on revoking their citizenship, not until i'd gotten a better view of how they treated the people closest to them." schlatt sighed, rubbing at his jaw.

"you and tubbo deserved better. you still deserve better. you're probably the most loyal men i've got, other than quackity." those words make discomfort twist in his gut. tubbo was a spy and fundy was helping him. he was going behind schlatt's back to talk to the enemy. "wilbur isn't a leader, but neither am i. i don't know where we would be without you. where i would be."

he can't tell schlatt about meeting with wilbur and tommy, and he couldn't tell him about tubbo being a spy. but he could feel awful about keeping it from him, especially when he was being this honest with him. he hesitates, "would you be willing to give them citizenship back? or-- or, even just let them visit for a day. to see what's become of manberg."

the man exhales through a frown. "i'm worried about them trying something. but if they could prove that they have no ill intentions for me, or for this country, i could consider giving them citizenship back." schlatt pauses, meeting fundy's eyes. "you've talked to them, haven't you? they want to come back?"

the fox heaves a shaky breath and nods. "i talked to them. and.. and i think they want to come back. tommy was skeptical, but wilbur wants to see what you've done for manberg."

schlatt hesitates, then nods, resting a hand between fundy's ears. "i'll give them a temporary visa. i expect you and tubbo to keep an eye on them and report back to me if they try anything suspicious. i trust your judgement, fundy. if you think wilbur is being genuine about wanting to come back then i'm willing to give him a chance, even if i have trouble believing him myself."

"thank you, mr. president," fundy breathes.

"i've told you. you and tubbo both. you can just call me schlatt. the title sounds wrong coming from the two of you." schlatt chastises, though it isn't harsh or serious. fundy cracks, a soft chirping laugh slipping out. the half-goat grins in response.

"i have one last thing to ask of you before you go," schlatt adds. "can you check in on tubbo? he's been staying late in his office and i.. i don't want him to overwork himself. he's capable, but he's still just a damn kid."

fundy relaxes. "of course. it wouldn't surprise me if he was overworking himself. he always used to stay up, brewing potions or--" he freezes, waiting for schlatt to notice the slip-up. why would he need a book on potions if he already knew how to make them? but schlatt only smirks, genuine and a little warm.

"that sounds like him," the man chuckles, pushing himself away from his desk. "goodnight, fundy. thank you for checking on him for me. i would check on him myself, but i think he trusts you more than he does me. he's known you longer."

schlatt exits through the door, right past him. the half-goat spares a wave as he retreats down the hall toward his quarters. fundy watches until he disappears from view, then he slips out to go find tubbo. he isn't in his office, so he heads to the boy's quarters. he can't really knock properly, so he calls out. after a moment, he gets the go-ahead, so he shimmies the door open and slides through.

he isn't wearing his suit, but he isn't in bed either. he's sat on the floor, picking at the carpet. "tubbo, man, are you okay?"

"what if i've been on the wrong side this whole time?" tubbo blurts.

"what?" the familiar blinks rapidly.

"i overheard your conversation with schlatt through the door," the brunet explains. "what if i've been helping the wrong side this whole time? i know tommy cares for me, and wilbur probably does too, but.. schlatt barely knows me. he barely knows me, and yet he made me his secretary of state and he cares for me so much already.."

"woah, tubbo," fundy reassures, stepping closer. he lets the boy draw him in close and nuzzle into his fur to ground himself. "i don't think there is a wrong side in this. you wanted to help tommy and wilbur. there's nothing wrong with that." he exhales. "honestly, i don't trust wilbur. i don't know what he could stand to gain from this, though, and that's why i was willing to talk to schlatt about giving his citizenship back. i trust tommy, he's just.. misguided."

"and i trust you, tubbo. and you trust both of them. if you think they're genuine, if you think we can trust them, then i'm willing to give them a shot," fundy finishes, mouth curling into a crooked smile when tubbo's fingers tighten in his fur.

"thank you, fundy. for.. for everything. for listening to me, and keeping my secret, and for helping me help tommy and wilbur." tubbo rambles, sniffling softly.

"easy, kid. as much as i'm still kind of pissed at them at the moment, i.. i do still care for tommy and wilbur. wilbur was an asshole and i nearly paid the price for it, but i still can't lose the urge to make him happy and keep him safe. so this one isn't entirely on you." fundy pauses,

"don't go playing hero all on your own. i get some credit. but lucky for you, i'm okay with sharing the 'hero' status."

tubbo bursts into giggles and fundy considers it a win. it's when he's calming down that the fox squirms free. "you should go to sleep. you still need to pass the message of the approved temporary visa on to the citizens of pogtopia," fundy points out. "goodnight, tubbo."

he catches the "'night, fundy," as he's slipping out the door, shutting it carefully behind him with his shoulder. with a chirping laugh, fundy rockets down the hall with renewed energy. he has a capitol building to patrol.

three days time sees wilbur and tommy setting foot back inside manberg territory for the first time in months. the new flag remains motionless despite the wind, crafted of stones and gems-- it had to be, after niki burned the original new flag in retaliation for fundy burning her flag. he and schlatt had toiled over it for hours, fundy's powers allowing for the fine craftsmanship while schlatt's working thumbs made the process easier.

tubbo rambled on at the head of the party, dressed neatly in his suit. fundy brings up the rear, keeping a careful eye on their guests. he can see them taking everything in. really, manberg is thriving. even this far out into mamberg territory, the work schlatt has done is obvious. the paths are fresh and firm below their feets, buildings that were once looking worse for wear were fixed up.

tommy seems to have no words, only able to take in the sights and nod along with what tubbo is saying. wilbur, however? he looks less impressed, though he does keep up. he looks enthusiastic from the outside, but fundy can see right through him.

"after schlatt had fundy take down the walls, we began to expand. we've got a whole new, expanded shopping district and--" tubbo is saying.

"i'm sorry, what was that?" wilbur interrupts. tubbo blinks cluelessly,

"we've got a new, expanded shopping district?" he stammers.

"no. before that." wilbur presses.

"after schlatt had fundy take down the wa--.." tubbo seems to catch onto what wilbur was getting at at the same moment fundy does, for the both of them freeze, stopping the party in place.

"i thought fundy was your familiar, tubbo. why was schlatt having him do anything?" the older brunet seems giddy to have this new information to hold over their heads and it makes fundy want to trust him even less.

"well, i-- um.." tubbo fumbles.

"maybe we weren't honest. but would you have listened to me if you knew i was schlatt's familiar?" fundy cuts in sharply.

"no," wilbur admits. tommy's gaze bounces between the two of them, still seemingly lost for words. there's a long pause and tubbo turns to continue the tour, but wilbur speaks again, "i probably would've killed you on the spot."

fundy goes so tense his limbs lock, ice water crashing down on him. tubbo is gaping, eyes blown wide. even tommy seems shocked. "wilbur, what the hell?" the blond snaps.

"it's nothing to worry about now," wilbur dismisses, still very much eyeing the fox. "what's done is done, and i wouldn't kill him now. i don't have a death wish."

his words are not the slightest bit comforting and tubbo seems to spot his intense discomfort, shuffling over to scoop him up and save him from wilbur's unwavering eyes when he returns to the front of the group.

"any-- anyways," tubbo stumbles over his words, starting down the path again. the tour of the new manberg continues on as planned and wilbur doesn't so much as look his way again the whole time. it makes fundy nervous.

tubbo clutches him close, which helps a little. he doesn't think it's for the brunet's comfort this time. tommy is jittery as he asks questions, stammering over his words. wilbur's admittance seems to have shaken him a little too. eventually, fundy feels steady enough to squirm free and take his place at the back of the group again.

the longer tubbo talks, the more comfortable tommy grows speaking back. they're touring the marketplace, the two teens side-by-side as they chatter back and forth. it reminds him of times when manberg was still l'manberg, the casual way they address each other and the nudges and pushing that takes place. it does, however, leave fundy with wilbur

the more the fox drops back, the further wilbur does too. "fundy," the older brunet says, voice low. fundy's spine straightens on pure instinct at the tone. when he looks over, wilbur's grin is just short of crooked. "give schlatt my regards, would you? he really has done wonders for this place." tubbo's eyes dart back briefly, and wilbur's expression is the perfect mold of content. the moment he looks away, dark eyes burn through him.

"run and tell schlatt that i would have killed you if i'd known you were his familiar." fundy looks over, fighting the urge to shrink into himself, and wilbur's grin twists further. "run and tell your precious president, and i might just have to let it slip that tubbo's been a spy for pogtopia. you know, it wouldn't be that difficult to put the tip in under your name, would it?"

fundy almost freezes, but wilbur's gaze alone thaws the ice encasing his joints. when the familiar doesn't respond, the brunet gives a low huff of laughter. "i'm glad we're on the same page, then."

it's difficult to finish the tour with the imminent threat hanging over his head, but fundy manages. the moment they stop in at the capitol building to return the temporary visas after escorting wilbur and tommy off of manberg land, fundy slips away. he finds himself curling up in the spare blanket's schlatt had provided him with in his quarters. while fundy can't sleep, the half-goat had claimed it "felt wrong" not to offer him some sort of bed.

he lays there motionless for.. who knows how long. then schlatt steps inside and he can tell it's late-- really late. the door clicks shut, schlatt turns, then he pauses. "fundy? you alright there?" the question is tentative and the fox gasps sharply, breath rushing back to him suddenly.

"are you sick or something? can familiars get sick?" schlatt ponders, settling on his knees beside the hastily piled blankets he's curled up on top of. fundy heaves a breath.

"i'm-- i'm okay. i just.." fundy stammers. the threat rings true in the back of his mind and he clamps his mouth shut so hard that he has to stifle a squeak when he pricks his tongue with a fang.

"you just..?" schlatt prompts, smoothing a hand down his back.

"nothing. it's nothing. i'm fine. today was just overwhelming." the fox breathes. "i'm sorry, i don't think i'm up for patrolling tonight."

"fundy, it doesn't matter if you patrol or not. that's something you chose to do on your own anyway. missing one night can't hurt, especially if whatever is wrong rattled you this bad," schlatt reassures, hand brushing along his spine again. "take it easy. how did it go with wilbur and tommy today? did they behave themselves?"

fundy almost doesn't manage to hold in his shudder. "it went.. well. tommy seemed to like what he saw. it's the happiest i've seen tubbo in forever. wilbur.. he told me to give you his regards. that you've done good here."

"do you think we should let them back in then?" schlatt inquires, voice low but warm.

"as much as i want to say no.." he desperately wanted to say no. wilbur's threats weighed down on him, making even breathing hard and steadying his shaking even harder. "i think we should. tommy.. tommy is genuine, and it isn't right to punish him and tubbo for this. they're best friends. i haven't seen them this happy in a long time. and we can't turn wilbur away. it won't look good, and tommy won't come if wilbur doesn't."

schlatt nodded thoughtfully. "i'll talk to quackity about reinstating their citizenship in the morning." the man rises carefully and brushes himself off. "and if you happen to see tubbo before i do, can you ask him to stop in and talk to me? i want to get his opinion on how showing wilbur and tommy around went too."

"can do, mr. president," fundy flashes his teeth in a shaky imitation of a smile, then turns to curl up again, facing the wall.

the familiar rises with the sun, leaving schlatt to sleep as he makes a quick round of the capitol building. nothing seems out of place. good. he bristles when a door creaks, but relaxes when tubbo steps out of the kitchen. the boy waves and fundy nods. it isn't his business why tubbo is up so early-- he was an early riser anyways.

"oh, wait, tubbo!" he calls after him. tubbo pauses, peering over his shoulder. "schlatt wants to see you later. to talk about yesterday."

"oh, cool! thanks, fundy. see you later." tubbo's smile is more genuine than it had been in awhile, and he waves again, rather enthusiastic. the possibility of tommy and wilbur coming back to manberg seemed to have brightened him up a little.

he continues his rounds. there's nothing else to do, not once schlatt wakes and quackity arrives. they're shut in schlatt's office and tubbo enters eventually too, leaving him to wander the building in silence. they talk for hours and fundy almost considers stopping in to see what they're talking about. he would be welcomed, he knows that. but something stops him. he isn't really part of the cabinet. he's just.. schlatt's familiar.

he startles, nearly falling off the banister when tubbo comes flying down the stairs, shouting for him. he's got new light in his eyes, a wide grin on his face when he stumbles on the last stair and hits the landing. "fundy! fundy! wilbur and tommy got their citizenship back! schlatt and quackity made the decision to reinstate them!"

fundy gives a chirping laugh at his excitement, suddenly swept up in his joy too. "that's great! what are you waiting for? go tell them!"

tubbo gasps, and then he's nodding rapidly. "you're right! i've got to go tell them. bye, fundy!" he doesn't wait for a response, fumbling to pull his arms from his suit jacket. he slings it over the coat rack by the door, loosens his tie, all while running. then he's out the door, taking off across down the path. fundy gives another chortling laugh.

"fundy." things are solemn again, all of the sudden. he twists to see schlatt at the top of the stairs, grip on the banister tight. his voice is low and somewhat strained, entirely too serious.

"schlatt?" he blinks, ears lowering. "what's wrong?"

"why didn't you tell me that wilbur threatened you?" the half-goat demands.

"wh-- what?" the familiar is frozen. how did he find out about wilbur's threat? he couldn't know tubbo was a spy--

"tubbo told me. yesterday, when you were showing them around. he said wilbur said he would've killed you when you went to meet with them, had he known you were my familiar. why didn't you tell me?" schlatt presses.

oh. fundy lets himself breath again. "i didn't think it mattered. i'm fine, aren't i? he isn't going to try anything now." his explanation is shaky at best, his reasoning even shakier. but schlatt only sighs, resting a hand between his ears.

"i still wish you would've told me. is that what had you so shaken up last night?" he asks.

"uh, yeah. it just.. startled me is all. i didn't think he would've been willing to do it, you know?" fundy agrees.

"yeah.. well, i should go get ready. you should too. tubbo will probably be back eventually, and it's best if we meet them at the border, to show our good faith." schlatt tweaks his fingers a little, scratching just behind his ears, and fundy gives a quiet chirpy trill.

"right! i'll be waiting here, whenever you're ready to leave." the fox straightens up with a firm nod. schlatt gives a low chuckle and ascends the stairs. that's how he ends up accompanying schlatt to the border, perched on his shoulders and waiting for tubbo to arrive with tommy and wilbur.

the two teens burst through the treeline first, laughing and shoving at each other. when tubbo spots them, he waves with his entire arm. fundy snorts and schlatt chuckles again, fondly. tommy hesitates, expression souring a little, but he keeps at tubbo's side. wilbur trails out of the trees a good distance behind them, mouth curling up when he spots schlatt. spots fundy.

"schlatt," tommy greets when he and tubbo pull to a stop in front of the president. with his arms folded over his chest, ever-present suit donned, the half-goat cuts an imposing figure, despite being a shorter than tommy and wilbur.

"hey, kid," schlatt says in response, smirk growing when tommy grumbles about being called 'kid'. wilbur takes his time on the approach, clamping his hands down on tommy and tubbo's shoulders when he finally reaches them.

"mr. president," wilbur smiles. his expression makes fundy uneasy. "i'm glad you're doing well."

"why wouldn't i be, soot?" schlatt responds, head cocking to the side. they stare each other down in silence, until eventually schlatt seems to win. wilbur tears his eyes away and crosses his arms.

"this is your official 'welcome back' to manberg, men," schlatt settles on, opening his arms wide, "so welcome back. i hope to see you both become productive members of society again soon. your house hasn't been touched, so you're welcome to stay there again. if you find yourselves needing anything, anything at all.." schlatt's smirk grows. "come find either myself, my vice president, my secretary of state, or my familiar. i'm sure any of us could help you with whatever you're having problems with."

fundy feels eyes on him, pulling his sweeping gaze away from the horizon. wilbur. wilbur is staring right at him, almost through him. when the man notices he's been caught, his grin only grows-- twisting an almost uncomfortable amount. fundy steadies the slight tremble in his legs, standing strong against his unwavering stare.

"thank you, president schlatt," wilbur says finally, releasing tommy and tubbo's shoulders. "we're glad to be back."

the rest of the day was relatively quiet, despite the lifted spirits of the people of manberg with the return of their former general and second-in-command. fundy is stationed outside the capitol building that night when something shuffling alerts him. his ears prick and he turns his head. wilbur stalks out from beside the building with hands tucked into his coat pockets and smile casual.

when he takes a seat next to fundy on the stairs, however, his hand comes up. it's heavy when it comes to rest between his ears-- restricting and tight and it instills a sense of fear in the familiar. he can't get his limbs to work and he can't bring himself to tear his head away, frozen in place as the man's smile twists.

"you told schlatt, fundy." he accuses, voice low and dark.

"what? no-- no! i didn't tell him anything, i swear!" he stammers, tongue heavy.

"but schlatt knows." his hair dips, shielding his eyes. fundy's heart stutters in his chest. "how did that happen, if you didn't tell him?"

he doesn't know. he doesn't know how schlatt knows-- tubbo. tubbo told schlatt. his mouth opens, but wilbur tuts.

"you know what i said, fundy. schlatt found out, and someone has to pay for it." the man drawls. his hand shifts, traveling down, down-- it snags around his scruff, tightening sharply. the fox's mouth parts on a muted squeak.

"don't say a word. if you tell anyone-- anyone at all-- then i can't guarantee what will happen next. maybe not to you. but there are worse things than that, aren't there, fundy?" wilbur releases his scruff and the breath rushes back into fundy's lungs, gasping sharply. then the brunet is rising, brushing himself off casually.

he flashes a smile, just shy of crooked, and lifts a hand in a half-wave. then he's gone, sidling down the main path. fundy pants, chest heaving. he needs to--

he scrambles up the steps, heading for schlatt's office. he knows the man will still be awake after the day they'd had. if he tells schlatt first-- not about the threats, but about tubbo-- then maybe he can explain things. work things out. he bursts into his office and schlatt looks up from the paper he's toiling over. "fundy?"

"schlatt. there's something i need to talk to you about." he hesitates, then.

"what's up?" the man frowns.

"it's-- tubbo was.. i need you to hear me out. you can't kick him out or.. or take his position. please." fundy pleads.

"fundy, calm down. just tell me what's wrong." schlatt soothes, still frowning.

"tubbo was spying for pogtopia. but-- but! i talked him out of it and.."

"i had my suspicions," schlatt interrupts. "i won't exile him or revoke his position as secretary of state. he's just a kid, and i'm sure he knows that it was a mistake, now. why didn't you tell me before, though?"

"i was scared for him. i thought you would exile him too. and.. and he's the only frined i had left from before. wilbur and tommy were gone. niki won't talk to me. eret won't talk to me." fundy shut his eyes and schlatt sighs.

"fundy, listen to me." when the fox looks back up at him, his expression is entirely serious. "i would never do that to tubbo. i told you before. the both of you deserve better than me, or wilbur, can provide. i'm just trying to do the best i can by you both."

"i won't even mention it to tubbo. he'll never have to know that i know, or that you told me." schlatt adds, rising from his chair. "i'm tired," the man says then, "exhausted, even. goodnight, fundy. don't worry about a thing. things are all looking up, i think."

he brushes past and down the hall, leaving fundy to trail out after him. now just leaves confronting wilbur in the morning, telling him that his leverage over him is gone. he has nothing to hold against him anymore, nothing of value.

so fundy returns to patrolling. he has nothing better to do anyways. not until the sun rises.

it's easy to find wilbur. the fox accompanies tubbo over to their house, says his goodbyes to tubbo and tommy as they take off toward the market. it leaves him alone, with wilbur. perfect.

the brunet is hunched over the table in the kitchen when fundy enters. he leaps to the table and wilbur looks up from the mug he's holding.

"you don't have anything to hold over my head anymore, wilbur. don't even bother trying to tell schlatt about tubbo being a spy, don't bother trying to frame me for it. he already knows--" fundy snaps.

"oh, fundy.. why would i need to tell schlatt any of that? why would i, when you already did all the work for me?" the man huffs out a laugh when his words cause the familiar to freeze.

"oh, you're just realizing? i never planned to tell schlatt anything." his mouth curls into a smirk. "why would i need to? i know you, fundy, better than you think. i knew you would try to get a step ahead, try to tell schlatt before i could. i just knew it was a matter of when. and i hardly needed to lift a finger. you told him all on your own."

fundy stares. wilbur stares back. "you're fucked up, wilbur," the fox accuses. the brunet only laughs,

"i know. but i've got nothing left to lose, right? schlatt might look like he's doing good for manberg, but is he really?" fundy goes to retort, but wilbur holds up a finger, "ahahah-- no. schlatt's a tyrant and you're nothing more than a traitor. you turned on us the moment you got the chance. did you think i hadn't heard about the walls? about the flag? surely there's a reason niki won't talk to you anymore."

fundy can't get his mouth to work, can't seem to form words. a whine spills out instead. wilbur chuckles, setting his mug down on the table. "maybe i'm the villain here, fundy. maybe i'm the evil one. but you were the traitor first. you and schlatt? you've given me no choice. there's still hope for tubbo. he can still see the light. but you? you're lucky i don't kill you now."

"don't touch him!" fundy shouts, fur bristling. wilbur's eyes widen just a little, before he huffs, smirk tightening. "don't touch him," he repeats, softer.

wilbur stands slowly, approaching the knife block on the counter. "i won't kill him, fundy. no, not tubbo. but you? there's nothing stopping me from killing you, right here, right now--"

"wilbur?" both he and wilbur turn quickly. tommy is stood in the doorway, mouth open and eyes huge. "what the fuck, wilbur? i-- i thought you wanted to.. to.."

"tommy." wilbur's voice silences the blond. "where's tubbo? why did you come back?" fundy is frozen in place on the table as tommy stammers, watching wilbur release the handle of the knife he'd been grabbing.

"tubbo is at the market. i left him there to.. to come back and grab my sword, in case it got dark and we were still out. what the fuck are you doing, wilbur?" the boy demands, growing angry suddenly.

the brunet doesn't answer, only turns back to fundy. "i think you should be leaving," he says, striding closer to the table. fundy stumbles, slipping off the table. he yelps when he hits the ground, scrambling from his side to his paws and fleeing toward the door. the last thing he hears is tommy's shouts, muffled but clear: "don't even fucking think about touching tubbo--"

then he's gone, moving faster than he thinks he ever has despite the fierce ache in his shoulder. he blurs past buildings and things and people. he just needs to get as far away from wilbur as possible.

he crashes through the doors of the capitol building, paws skittering on the polished stone. he panics, looks-- darts for the nearest door. it's a library, empty and covered in dust. finding the closest small space he can squeeze into, fundy ducks between two narrow bookshelves, squirms behind one of them, and cowers, nursing his aching shoulder. what else can he do, really?

he isn't sure how long he lays there, practically paralyzed. he's pressed tight between the wall and the bookcase. his shoulder hurts. the door slams open, hitting the wall with a loud thud. "god, fundy. please tell me you're in here.." schlatt' s voice, normally cool and calm, is doused in panic. there's frantic shuffling and he isn't able to hold in a whimper.

all sound ceases, and then the bookcase he was huddled behind was moving. it wobbles precariously, throwing book after book to the floor as schlatt drags it forcefully out of the way.

"fundy, oh my god. holy fucking shit." the man is cursing, dropping to his knees. "what the fuck happened?"

carefully, the familiar shifts to his paws. he can't even bear any weight on his shoulder. he exhales a shaky breath and goes to respond. but then he thinks of tubbo, and of tommy. of how happy tubbo is with tommy around, and of how loyal tommy is to wilbur. his breath catches and schlatt's hands hover around him almost nervously.

"i fell into a cave. i didn't see the hole-- it was small. i hurt my shoulder when i hit the ground. i almost.. almost didn't get out. there were monsters and i was panicking." schlatt looks skeptical, but it'll have to do now. "i got back and i freaked out, so i hid here."

"come on. let's get you patched up. your shoulders definitely doesn't look so hot." schlatt is careful when he picks him up, careful of his shoulder and careful to keep his movements slow. it reminds him of tubbo, the gentleness, but he can't help the brief moment of panic when his paws first leave the ground.

when fundy tunes back in, it's to schlatt wrapping up his shoulder. "you dislocated it," the man informs. "i put it back into its socket, but george recommended i wrap it up anyways."

"thanks, schlatt," the fox rasps, standing when schlatt ties off the bandages.

the man only hums and stands with him. schlatt pauses to scratch under fundy's chin. the fox gives a shaky trill. "you need to take it easy," schlatt warns, lifting him into arms again.

"i need to go find tubbo--" fundy protests.

"and i need you to stay here and keep off your shoulder. i don't want to order you around, fundy, but i can't have you running off. not.. not now." schlatt doesn't release him and fundy slumps in his grasp. "i know you're lying about how you fucked up your shoulder, but i won't mention it to tubbo. that's what you want, right?"

fundy stammers, but schlatt continues, voice tight, "i know wilbur is involved somehow. tommy tipped me off when i asked him and tubbo if they'd seen you. but you want to keep tubbo happy. so do i. so i won't tell him. but i can't just let this go."

"if that asshole pulls something again, i'll have to take action. and he won't like it. but you might not either." schlatt sets him down in the blanket nest strewn on the floor of his personal quarters and heads over to his desk. "i don't want you alone with wilbur anymore, fundy. i can't trust him, and this has made that clear. that isn't an order, but it might have to be eventually."

"sure thing, schlatt," fundy mutters. he.. well, he's tired. he can't sleep but he's tired. so he sets his head down and resigns himself to watching schlatt work.

schlatt doesn't let him leave the premises, barely lets him leave his sight. the only time he does is when he knows fundy is with tubbo. when he'd gotten back the night of the incident, schlatt had parroted fundy's story back to him near perfectly and the boy had believed it.

it felt awful to lie to him, but it was for the best.

he's with tubbo when the piece of paper slides until the door. there's no knock and the footsteps are quiet. tubbo is working at his desk when fundy spots it, and he doesn't seem to have noticed, so the familiar hobbles over to inspect the note.

the words written on it are panic inducing and the air in fundy's lungs rushes out without warning. "tubbo. tubbo." he forces out, voice pitching.

"fundy? what's--" the brunet shuffles over, stooping to pick up the note. when he reads it, his eyes go wide and his grip goes slack. the note flutters to the floor.

fundy reads it again when he lands in front of him. 'kidnapping plot on tubbo. be careful' is scribbled messily on the torn piece of paper. hastily, the fox snags the paper and rushes toward schlatt's office. they need to take this sort of thing seriously, especially with what fundy knows about wilbur. what wilbur told him.

tubbo lags behind but rushes to catch up, throwing open the door to schlatt's office. "tubbo? fundy? what's wrong?" the man is on his feet in an instant and fundy supplies him with the note. when he reads it, his jaw tightens.

"do you know who left it?" he asks. the both of them shake their heads. schlatt curses softly and crumples the note in his fist. "fuck. fuck.." he breathes.

"i can stay with him. i don't sleep so i can keep a constant watch. my shoulder is still pretty messed up but i still have my powers. i can keep us both safe." fundy says, determined and sharp. after a moment of hesitation, the president nods.

"if anything happens, come find me. we don't know the timeline for this, so we need to be careful." schlatt is saying as he escorts them back to tubbo's room. "even if someone is just fucking with us, we can't take chances."

weirdly, tommy shows up nearly everyday to hang out with tubbo. he doesn't even complain about fundy's presence. he arrives as early as he can and stays as late as possible, then he leaves. whereas the blond wouldn't set foot near the capitol building before, now he hardly left. a week after the first note is slipped under the door, a second note slides under just after tommy leaves; it reads 'safe now'. tommy doesn't show up the next day.

regardless, fundy-- shoulder now relatively healed-- accompanies him to go see tommy a day or two later. they leave for the market as a trio. he keeps a close eye on tubbo just in case.

"fundy," tommy mutters once, while they're watching tubbo buy a few things from one of the vendors.

"what is it, tommy?" he responds, eyes narrowing.

"meet me later. outside the capitol building." the blond demands. the shopping trip continues normally after that, but fundy resolves to meet him there.

when he steps outside and descends the steps after nightfall, tommy slinks out from the side of the building. "tommy," the fox greets.

"what the hell happened with wilbur in the house that day? what happened with wilbur in general?" tommy demands without greeting, crouching in front of him.

"what?" fundy blurts.

"tell me, damnit. i know he's been lying to me about all kinds of shit and i want to know about what." tommy snaps, back wound tight and muscles tight. he looks ready to spring, to run.

"he's lost his shit, tommy. he broke our bond. nearly killed me. and he's been threatening me for weeks. if you hadn't come back for your sword that day, he would've killed me," fundy snaps back truthfully. tommy's face falls a little.

"does tubbo know?" is the blond's next question.

"no. and he can't. he still trusts wilbur. schlatt and i are trying to figure out something." fundy bristles a little.

tommy spits a few curses. "don't-- just don't exile him again. i can bring him back from this. he can get better," he pleads. his teeth are grit and fundy knows how hard this is for him.

"don't let him drag you down, tommy. he's out of his mind--" he's cut off by tommy, who spits,

"i will fix this. he isn't completely gone. just give me time. and you'd better keep tubbo safe or fuckin' else." he straightens up and turns away. "keep an eye out for more notes," he says instead of goodbye, taking off at a sprint down the path.

shaking his head, fundy bounds back up the steps, only to pause just inside the manor. how the hell did tommy know about the notes?

wait.

a series of three more notes tip them off to plans over the course of a month. nothing in depth is ever revealed, nor is anything about who the culprit is. fundy knows, but he keeps it from tubbo and from schlatt. as much as he and tommy butt heads, he does want the best for him and he knows that telling schlatt that he's the one leaving the notes, and that wilbur is behind the plans, would end poorly. so he keeps it to himself.

he meets with tommy outside the capitol building at the end of every week to get updates on tommy's progress with wilbur. despite the fact that the man hasn't budged at all, the boy still seems determined that he can fix things. it doesn't help that tubbo's trust in wilbur is unwavering too.

tommy is telling him quickly about how he managed to talk wilbur out of one of his plans-- one to burn the manor to the ground-- when the door behind them creaks. both of them shoot to their feet. "who's there?" tommy demands.

tubbo steps out and both fundy and tommy freeze. his fists are clenched and he looks just short of beyond pissed. "how long has this been going on?"

"tubbo, man, it isn't what it looks like--" tommy stammers.

"shut up. how long has this been going on? how.. how long has wilbur been doing this?" tubbo demands, stalking toward them.

"months. since we first got here." tommy gives in quickly and fundy suppresses the urge to growl.

"why? why did you.." the boy sniffs, dragging the cuff of his shirt sleeve under his eyes. "why didn't you tell me? i could help. i can help! i want to. wilbur was there for me when no one else was and.."

"tubbo, i'm sorry--" fundy tries.

"i just.. what the fuck? i'm not a child! i can help. i fought in the same war you two did, and now i'm schlatt's secretary of state. you can trust me with this." tubbo rants.

"we know. we just.. i wanted to protect you. wilbur is fucked up in the head right now. he tried to fuckin' kill fundy and--" tommy rambles and this time fundy does hiss.

tubbo's jaw drops. "he.. he what?"

"fuck," tommy spits.

"no. no, wilbur would never actually try to kill fundy." tubbo dismisses. "he wouldn't. i know him. you know him. tommy, how could you even think he would? i'm sure it's all just a misunderstanding. yeah, that's got to be it." he sounds confident when he says it, but he fidgets with his fingers.

"i want in on your meetings. me and tommy, between the two of us, i'm sure we can help wilbur. fundy, you just need to keep schlatt from exiling him again. please." tubbo begs.

"i.." fundy stares. "yeah, sure. i can do that. just, be careful."

"i can take care of myself. and i've got tommy with me, anyways. we'll be fine, fundy." tubbo tells him.

"we should split. we've already been out here too long," tommy mutters anxiously. "bye tubbo, bye fundy," he says swiftly, then darts off.

"we can save wilbur," tubbo is saying as they enter the manor together, but fundy doesn't think the words are for him. "we can help him." fundy can pretend he doesn't hear the shake in his voice, doesn't hear the "right?" added softly as tubbo darts up the stairs.

a few weeks pass and they still meet every week, with the addition of tubbo. the two double down on their efforts between the two of them. no new notes. no new plans.

"he's really changing. he hasn't been making plans. he.. he seems normal again," tommy tells them hurriedly one night. "we've been going out for walks through the shops. this is big. wilbur's hardly left the house during the day since we got citizenship back."

their efforts really are working. he even sees him when he accompanies tubbo over to their house and he seems normal. he's abandoned his dark coat in favor of bright, warm colors again, he smiles and it doesn't make his gut curl uncomfortably. even schlatt seems to notice, particularly when one of wilbur's walks takes him past the capitol building and he greets him and quackity as the descend the stairs. schlatt tells him the story that afternoon while they talk over some documents.

things are looking up. and then another note slides under tubbo's door. "'kidnapping plot on leader'," fundy reads off for tubbo. he finds it weird that tommy doesn't name schlatt, but he ultimately lets it go.

he shouldn't have.

"thanks for the warning, tommy," tubbo says when they meet at the end of that week.

"what? what warning?" tommy's genuine confusion gives fundy pause.

"the note. about the plot to kidnap schlatt." tubbo frowns.

"what? i didn't write a note--" tommy's eyes grow wide at the same time fundy catches on, and tubbo follows a second later.

"fuck! he-- he had to have found out somehow! i didn't write a note. but he's been acting normal though.." tommy stammers.

"he's a lying asshole. he was playing you. he's a better actor than any of us thought." fundy spits harshly. "we need to go find schlatt. we should call the meeting. tommy, keep an eye on him. we'll watch schlatt. and.. be careful." fundy turns quickly, dashing up the stairs.

he sits with schlatt until morning, but nothing happens. it's not until sapnap and george show up at the manor does fundy really realize what wilbur had meant in his fake note.

"have you guys seen dream? he left in a rush last night, but he said he'd be back by morning. he still isn't back and we're getting worried," sapnap asks schlatt. fundy, perched on his shoulder, stops short.

"leader," he whispers. "oh fuck."

"what? what are you talking about, fundy?" schlatt frowns up at him, but the familiar only shakes his head and leaps down.

"nothing. i haven't seen dream, but i'll keep an eye out for any sign of him. i need to go find tubbo," he stumbles over his words in his rush to leave, not waiting for a response before he takes off up the stairs, shouting for tubbo. when he steps out of his office, fundy skitters to a stop. "we need to go find tommy. now."

"what? but what about schlatt? isn't he in danger?" tubbo stares.

"not schlatt. 'leader' was never meant to be schlatt. we need to go. right now." fundy hisses through his teeth, rocketing back out the door. sapnap and george are leaving just as he and tubbo rush past. schlatt frowns and all three of them stare, but fundy doesn't have time.

it's easy to find tommy. "tommy, we have a problem. a big problem," fundy shouts when he spots him.

"hell yeah, we do. i can't find wilbur anywhere." tommy breathes, panicked.

"shit! i knew there was something-- schlatt was never the target meant in wilbur's forged note. dream was. sapnap and george stopped by. they can't find him anywhere. and think about it: dream was the leader of all of this at one point." fundy explains hurriedly. tubbo gasps sharply.

"fuck!" tommy shouts. "do we have any ides where he could be?"

"nothing. wilbur hasn't left any clues. i get the feeling he'll only let us find him when he's ready." fundy growls, fur bristling.

"how long do you think that will be?" tubbo asks.

"i.. i don't know." fundy shakes his head. they search wilbur's house regardless, for any sign of anything, but it's clean. there's nothing even incriminating.

they can't search blindly and wilbur could be anywhere, so they have no choice but to wait until wilbur gives them a clue. fortunately, or unfortunately, that clue comes in the form of antfrost. the cat familiar stumbles into the manor a few days later.

"fundy, tommy, tubbo," ant pleads, trembling. he looks awful, like he's struggling to hold himself up. "please, you need to come with me. wilbur has dream and--"

"do you know where?" tommy demands, standing up.

"yes! yes! in pogtopia. the ravine." ant answers. fundy stares. is.. is ant fractaling?

"ant, did you die?" the fox gapes. the cat flinches hard.

"wilbur grabbed me a few days ago and he used me to get dream to comply with his demands. then-- then he killed me anyways. dream gave up the energy to let me reform, so please, we need to go." ant trembles.

"you're staying here--" fundy starts, but ant hisses so sharply that it shocks them all into silence.

"i'm going, even if that means walking all the way back myself. so either you help me, or i go anyways." ant spits, determined despite how unsteady he is.

tommy doesn't wait, just scoops up the cat familiar and takes off. fundy and tubbo are left to follow. none of them know the way to the ravine better than him. "why didn't i think to check there? of course that's where he'd go."

"that's why wilbur chose it," fundy calls to the teen. "he knows we'd never think to check there."

it takes too long to get to the cave and they're all breathless when they finally arrive, but they're all just as determined. fundy leads the way into the cave and down the path, fur bristling wildly. when they hit the bottom, ant speaks up: "to the left. the first room. that's where he's got dream."

tommy hands ant over to tubbo and draws his sword, though fundy still takes the lead. when they step through, a lantern lights across the room. wilbur is leant close to dream, sword held dangerously close to his stomach. the masked man is slumped limp in a chair, wrists tied behind him.

"get any closer and he dies," wilbur says, voice chilly. "this right here? if i put it through his stomach, you won't be able to save him and it'll be oh-so-painful for him until he finally bleeds out. isn't that right, antfrost?" the tip of the sword pokes lightly at dream's stomach and his head lolls toward them.

the cat familiar hisses, ears pulled flat. fundy can do nothing but stare. tommy, however, has no such qualms. "what the hell are you planning, wilbur?" he demands, throwing his arms out.

"oh, well.. i think the lesson here is perfectly clear." the older man drawls, circling dream. ant is unbelievably tense in tubbo's grasp, but he doesn't run or flinch away.

"lesson?" tubbo questions softly, eyes wide.

"yes, dear tubbo. the lesson. the moral of this story. the whole reason you're all here in the first place." his voice, cheery and light, drops suddenly. "you can't run from me. you can't hide. you can't win."

fundy freezes. tommy gapes.

"the only winner in this game can be me. i got ahold of dream. i could so easily get ahold of any of you too. i could get schlatt, or quackity. niki, eret.. sapnap or george. it would be so, so easy." wilbur laughs, throwing his hands out. "i could kill you all right here, and then walk back there and tell them all it was some horrible accident." 

wilbur's smile grows and curls into something dark. "you were all so nice and agreed to help me run back to pogtopia to find something i'd left here. unfortunately, the lanterns in the ravine had all gone out and the place was overrun by monsters!"

"hm.. tubbo died to a creeper.. i tried to warn him, but.. tommy got swarmed by zombies. fundy tried to play hero and got himself eaten by a spider." he walked another slow circle around dream, who's eyes opened blearily. "poor, poor dream caught a skeleton's arrow and it sent him all the way to the bottom of the ravine. and antfrost? oh, didn't you know? if a summoner dies, so does their familiar. unless-- unless, there's someone else around they can bind to."

wilbur's chuckle is low and threatening. "i tried to save poor antfrost, but i just couldn't get to him in time." he presses the blunt side of his sword to dream's chest, right under his chin. "who do you think they would believe? me, or you-- but, oh wait, you're dead! and i'm a changed man! and i'm so very heartbroken. i couldn't save any of you.."

silence reigns heavy over all of them when wilbur's giggling dies down. fundy trembles, wracking his brain for anything he can do.

"nothing? you can't even think of anything you could do to stop me?" wilbur drops his sword arm to his side, leaning back against the wall as he laughs. "you're all so pathetic.."

suddenly, it comes to him. he knows what he has to do, while wilbur is still distracted. he spares tommy, to his left, and tubbo and antfrost, to his right, a look. then he looks at dream. he has to do this now.

"wilbur, i think you're forgetting something," the familiar says, trying to keep his voice steady. tommy and tubbo's heads snap toward him.

"and what's that, fundy?" wilbur drawls, eyes landing on him. he looks so confident and it makes fundy so unbelievably angry.

antfrost stares, then his eyes go wide; "fundy, no--"

"that schlatt can bring me back if i die." the fox doesn't waste another moment, rocketing forward. wilbur's eyes fly wide and he lunges for dream, but fundy rears back mid-bound, throwing his full weight into him. he isn't large, but his teeth are sharp and they close around wilbur's sword arm.

the man hits the ground and scrambles for the sword he dropped, grasping it in his off-hand. tubbo screams, "fundy, no!"

his ears ring when the sword cuts through him and wilbur is able to shake him off, throwing him hard against the wall. but it gives tommy the opportunity to jump into action and, despite the fact that he's fading fast, he sees the teen shake himself out of his shock and lunge. he grapples with wilbur on the ground and manages to get wilbur's sword out of his hand, kicking it over toward tubbo. he's got his own sword held against the brunet's neck and fundy shuts his eyes--

when his eyes open again, the wooden walls of the capitol building greet him. he shifts, holding in the urge to flinch, and blinks. he's exhausted, but he has a job to do.

schlatt crashes through the nearby door, stumbling heavily. "fundy, holy shit," he pants, words slurring. quackity, george, and sapnap rush out behind him.

fundy struggles to his paws, which are still fractaling wildly as they try to form once more after his death. "we need-- we need to go to pogtopia. dream.. dream's there. tommy and tubbo are fighting wilbur off," he breathes, stumbling. he drops to his side, unable to hold his weight up anymore, and schlatt slides down the wall, hitting the ground with a thud.

it's quackity that takes charge in the place of schlatt, who seems just short of unconscious. "sapnap, you need to go now. tommy and tubbo need your help now. george, go find as much help as you can, as fast as you can, then you go too. i need to help schlatt and fundy, and then i'll be on my way," the man barks the orders like he was made for it. maybe fundy underestimated his ability to lead.

the familiar's vision flickers as he continues fractaling. he hears the thump of footsteps rushing away, then he's out again. he'd already pushed himself too hard for just beginning to reform.

when he wakes again, he's curled against schlatt's side in the half-goat's bed. he blinks and tries to struggle to his paws with a cracked whine, but someone shushes him. his head turns and there's tubbo, smile wobbly and eyes wet, sat at their bedside.

"we got him, fundy. dream and ant are okay, tommy and i are okay. wilbur is being held in a cell in the prison, waiting for you, schlatt, dream, and ant to recover enough to testify against him," tubbo breathes.

fundy lets himself slump back to the mattress. they got him. that wasn't for nothing. everyone was okay. his breath stuttered out, shaky and uneven, but he forced out a chirpy laugh. tubbo's laugh was shaky and sniffly and fundy could tell he was crying, if only a little.

"i thought we could help him, fundy," the boy says. "but he killed you, and he killed ant, and he would have killed dream. he would have killed tommy and he would have killed me." tubbo sniffles again, wiping furiously at his eyes. "i should have listened to you from the start. we can't save that. not now."

fundy inhales sharply. "it's okay, tubbo," he slurs. "you.. you wanted to help him. so did i. but you can't-- not everyone wants help."

tubbo gave another soft sniffle, then nodded through a halfhearted smile. "you're right. we're all okay, and that's all that really matters, right?"

"right," a voice agrees, and it isn't fundy or tubbo. schlatt gives a low chuckle, hand wriggling until he finds fundy's head, resting it between his ears. "i wouldn't call this okay, but we're all alive and that's the important part. you can catch me up on the rest when i don't feel like i've been trampled by a bunch of horses."

it's easier to breath and relax now that he knows schlatt really is okay. as awful as dying had been, as painful as it was, he felt the worst about schlatt having to give up energy to bring him back without even knowing what had happened.

he couldn't deny the small voice in the back of his head when he'd lunged for wilbur, the voice telling him that schlatt wouldn't give up the energy to bring him back. so much was bridging on the president and he had been keeping so much from him. he'd lied so much.

he was already drifting again though-- not quite sleep, but something as close as familiar's can get to it. schlatt sighs again and relaxes into the mattress, so fundy lets his eyes close. tubbo's breathing steadies and he gives another soft, sniffly laugh. "go to sleep, both of you," he scolds.

"yessir," schlatt teases sleepily, his breathing evening out as he drops back into sleep. fundy inhales once and exhales, then lets his sense of consciousness go. things had worked out in the end, and that was all he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up being near 17k, despite starting as me just messing around. i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
